pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Confederacy of Nations
Category:Project_Apple The United Confederacy of Nations is an alliance formed in early 2013, forged from a group of nations who aspire for more, to strive for justice on an international scale. Whilst the UCoN does not push for War, or violence, it will not back away from War if it is pressed on them; instead they will push back with all their strength. Despite this, UCoN is always open to a peaceful resolution; anything that forgoes War is indeed a valid option. History The alliance was founded from 2 allied nations, with hopes to grow into a large, thriving collection of nations with like-minded goals. Treaties Wars Foreign Affairs As of yet, no communication has been replied to. On 09/02/13, the leader :sheva0310 declared war on one of the founding leaders, :Tanyard - The alliance is still awaiting response from the aggressors superiors. Government The United Confederacy of Nations follows the leadership of an Electoral Grandmaster. The Grandmaster holds the highest position in the alliance. However, whilst this position is a permanent one, he is supported by 4 council members, who hold the rank of Marshal. They will aid and direct the alliance in its decisions. There are four ministers appointed by the President, each appointed by the president every 2 months. *Marshal of Militaristic Affairs - Works on issues regarding war, whether it be production of military units, or direction and coordination of defenses and supplies in war time. *Marshal of Economic Affairs - Works on issues regarding the economics and finances of the alliance, coordinating the alliances bank finances and the finances of individual nations. *Marshal of Foreign and Diplomatic Affairs - Works on issues surrounding the alliances foreign affairs and represents the alliance abroad; they are the figure head of the alliance to other nations. *Marshal of Internal Affairs - Works on issues regarding the internal structure of the alliance. These ranks a reelected on a trimonthly basis by the alliance. *Vice Marhsal - Elected by the Grand Master, focus' on given assignments and the general running of the Alliance. Current Government The government of the United Confederacy of Nations as on January 4, 2012: *'Grandmaster:' :OrdainedLegend *'Vice-Marshal:' :Tanyard *'Marshal of Militaristic Affairs:' :Moniodis *'Marshal of Economic Affairs:' :King James *'Marshal of Foreign and Diplomatic Affairs:' N/A *'Marshal of Internal Affairs:' N/A Charter Article I: United Confederacy of Nations The United Confederacy of Nations was founded by the joining of two, like-minded nations, with the aspirations to form a striving confederacy of nations whom would share a common goal, to achieve justice and control on an international scale. The alliance holds a peaceful stance. Members will aid each other, via use of the Alliance Bank and both economically and militarily defend one another. Article II: Hierarchy The United Confederacy of Nations follows the leadership of an Electoral Grandmaster. The Grandmaster holds the highest position in the alliance. However, whilst this position is a permanent one, he is supported by 4 council members, who hold the rank of Marshal. They will aid and direct the alliance in its decisions. There are four ministers appointed by the President, each appointed by the president every 2 months. *Marshal of Militaristic Affairs - Works on issues regarding war, whether it be production of military units, or direction and coordination of defenses and supplies in war time. *Marshal of Economic Affairs - Works on issues regarding the economics and finances of the alliance, coordinating the alliances bank finances and the finances of individual nations. *Marshal of Foreign and Diplomatic Affairs - Works on issues surrounding the alliances foreign affairs and represents the alliance abroad; they are the figure head of the alliance to other nations. *Marshal of Internal Affairs - Works on issues regarding the internal structure of the alliance. These ranks a reelected on a trimonthly basis by the alliance. Article III. Admissions Requirements for admission: *Applicant must show a strong, provable desire to wish to join the alliance. *The nation must have no debts that may bind them to any previous alliances. *Applicant must not be in peace mode or have significant reason. *Applicant must be willing to follow their alliance, no matter what. Article IV: Amendments Currently in discussion between the Marshal(s) and Grandmaster. Article V: War All members are expected to participate in a large scale war in defense of the alliance, no one is permitted to enter peace mode during a time of war unless granted permission by the Minister of Defense. (e.g. acting as a source of funds). United we stand strong, however deserters, whilst we will not attack, will be excommunicated and receive no future aid unless a valid reason is presented. Article VI: Elections Elections for the Marshal positions are held on a trimonthly process. Category: Alliance Category:Project Apple Category:Project Pear